


L'Affaire de la Nounou Disparue

by Maderalia



Category: The Dragon Prince
Genre: Fluff, Gamins taquins, Gen, MageFam Week, Magefam, Pre-Canon, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25738270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maderalia/pseuds/Maderalia
Summary: (TRADUIT DE "The Case of the Missing Nurse, par LadyGrey_BlackTea).... Le problème des frodiges, c'est qu'ils sont beaucoup trop charmants pour qu'on songe à leur crier dessus. Soren et Claudia ont eu une journée chargée aujourd'hui, ce qui veut dire que le seigneur Viren aura une journée encore plus chargée demain.(Lien vers l'oeuvre originale : https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752750 )
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	L'Affaire de la Nounou Disparue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyGrey_BlackTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey_BlackTea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Case of the Missing Nurse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752750) by [LadyGrey_BlackTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey_BlackTea/pseuds/LadyGrey_BlackTea). 



Une pluie torrentielle assaillait le château alors que le seigneur Viren se coulait sans un bruit vers ses appartements, le pas parfaitement silencieux contre les dalles de pierres. Ce n’était pas qu’il se déplaçait tel une panthère ; le martèlement des trombes d’eau sur les vitres et les féroces bourrasques auraient même noyé le vacarme d’une armée en marche. Il sentait le froid infiltrer les épaisses semelles de ses bottes, se coulant autour de ses orteils comme un serpent croc-de-l’âme. Le frisson qui se faufilait lentement mais sûrement le long de ses tibias n’améliorait certainement pas son humeur déjà maussade après une séance du Haut Conseil où il avait dû supporter Opélie. La manière qu’avait la Haute Prélate de prétendre résoudre chaque problème de Katolis en citant loi après loi au lieu de proposer des solutions concrètes restait encore et toujours un mystère pour le Haut Mage. S’il voulait prendre connaissance d’un alinéa particulier, il pouvait très bien se rendre à la bibliothèque et le lire par lui-même, merci bien. Et même si ses ambitions présentes se résumaient à s’écrouler dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée et siroter un verre de vin, il avait encore du travail à terminer. Sans parler des enfants.

Cela faisait deux mois que sa femme était partie pour Del Bar. Deux mois sans retrouver ses enfants endormis tous deux dans le lit de Claudia après un énième affrontent. Ce qui signifiait aussi deux mois à les retrouver tous les deux endormis dans _son_ lit quand il se réveillait le matin, Soren blotti autour d’un bras et Claudia bavant sur l’autre. Leurs figures fripées, la première chose qu’il voyait le matin, lui rappelait ce qu’il essayait de protéger, et pourquoi il devait rendre au royaume sa prospérité… mais s’occuper seul de deux mioches était aussi épuisant que de prendre en charge dix royaumes.

Viren inspira profondément une fois devant la porte de ses quartiers, rassemblant ses forces pour les tonitruantes civilités de sa fille et de son fils. Il se demandait toujours d’où venait leur bonne humeur. Ni lui-même ni leur mère n’étaient du genre joyeux lurons. Mais c’était sûrement une bonne chose pour eux d’être d’aussi bonne nature.

Pour sa surprise, il n’y eut aucun « Papa ! » hurlé de joie, ni de câlins à pleine vitesse qui menaçaient de le jeter par terre (ils grandissaient si vite), ni aucun signe de sa progéniture surexcitée. Où diable étaient passés ses rejetons ?

Le frisson qui s’empara de son corps n’avait plus rien à voir avec le froid. Il scrutait frénétiquement la pièce à la recherche du moindre signe d’eux quand il repéra une colline suspecte sur un tapis, juste derrière son fauteuil qui s’était fait pousser une nouvelle paire de pattes dépassant d’un coussin. Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent sans qu’il ne pût les en empêcher lorsqu’il vit les chaussures de Soren s’agiter ; il lui fallut rassembler toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas rire.

« - Ô, ciel, je suis mort de fatigue, ce soir », déclama-t-il à l’adresse du vide. « Puisque Soren et Claudia ne sont pas là, je vais me jeter dans mon fauteuil préféré et poser mes jambes sur ce tapis et ce tas de poussière. » dit-il, joignant le geste à la parole, prenant garde de ne pas les blesser.

« - Nooon, papa ! » beuglèrent-ils à l’unisson, s’extirpant de leurs cachettes avec de grands rires ; ils l’étranglèrent dans un féroce câlin parfaitement synchronisé et aux menottes glaciales. Depuis combien de temps l’attendaient-ils dans cette posture ?

« - Oh, c’est donc là que vous étiez dissimulés », continua le Haut Mage, théâtralement

« - Ca devait être une surprise , » bouda Claudia.

« - Et je suis pas un tas de poussière. », geignit Soren.

« - Et où est Nanne ? N’est-elle pas supposée vous faire cours ? » demanda Viren, scrutant la pièce à la recherche du moindre signe de la femme censée s’occuper d’eux.

« - Oh, on lui a dit qu’on avait pus besoin d’ses services. J’ai déjà quatre ans et So six. On est pus des bébés. »

« - … Vous avez congédié Nanne et elle est partie ? »

« - Nan. Du coup Claudia et moi on a mis le feu à sa jupe. »

« - Elle hurlait très fort, c’était rigolo. »

« - Mais tu sais quoi, papa ? J’ai été à la salle d’entraînement et puis j’ai dit aux chevaliers de me promettre de m’apprendre à monter en selle et puis à me battre à l’épée ! » annonça l’aîné, poitrine gonflée de satisfaction.

« - Il faut encore que Nanne vous apprenne à lire et écrire. » dit Viren, secouant la tête dans une tentative de combattre l’inévitable migraine.

« - Ca fait trois ans que tu m’as appris à lire, papa. J’suis grand maintenant, je peux apprendre à me battre et à monter. Et Clo lit déjà plus que moi. Elle aime les livres, tu sais. »

« - Ouais. Et Sor, il aime les livres avec les épées et de la bagarre. »

« - Ouais. Ils sont chouettes. »

« - Oh, papa ! J’ai parlé avec la bibl… la bibli… la dame des livres et elle va me laisser rester là pendant que So s’entraîne et, et j’vais étudier la magie pour être une grande mage tout, tout pile comme toi ! »

Pour toute réponse, Viren se massa les tempes.

_Je vais donc devoir supporter la cinquième nounou hystérique depuis le début de l’année, rassurer un ramassis de traîne-rapières, et, pire que tout, faire entendre raison à cette vieille harpie qui se prend pour une bibliothécaire._

« - Bon, ben maintenant que tout est clair, on peut souper ! » déclara sa fille, le tirant par la manche pour le guider vers la table.

« - Comme tu dis tout le temps que t’es fatigué après le Conseil, on a pris à manger dans les cuisines, comme ça, on a pas besoin d’aller dans la grande salle. » ajouta son fils en lui tirant son autre main. « On t’a même pris du vin ! Mais on a dû promettre aux queux que tu serais tout seul à le boire. »

« - Pouah ! Comme si nous, on allait boire ce truc dégoûtant tout puant ! Beurk ! Je sais pas comment tu peux boire ça, papa, hein. Ca pue. »

« - Et à propos de truc qui pue, on t’a aussi pris du fromage bien fort, aussi ! »

Il jeta un coup d’œil à la table et ne put que constater : les assiettes étaient en place, l’argenterie était correctement disposée (peut-être leurs nounous n’étaient-elles pas _si_ incompétentes que ça), et un repas froid attendait sous une cloche. Il jeta un coup d’œil aux sourires plaqués sur leurs figures radieuses et se demanda comment il pouvait rester en colère face à tant de candeur. Même si bien sûr il ne l’avouerait à personne.

Un soupir résigné passa ses lèvres.

« - Merci, les enfants. Mais n’allez pas vous croire tirés d’affaire. Je parlerai demain à Nanne, ces chevaliers et à la bibliothécaire. »

« - Ooooh, papa ! » dit la petite. « C’est pas la peine, hein, ils ont déjà dit oui, tous, et maintenant on mange ! »

« - Et tu vas rester avec nous ce soir, hein ? T’as plus besoin de ressortir et de encore re-travailler, hein ? » demanda Soren, ses grands yeux bleu suppliants. Un coup d’œil aux iris vertes de Claudia, toutes aussi câlines, et Viren sut qu’il avait perdu la bataille.

« - Je suppose que je n’ai pas le choix. Je resterai avec vous jusqu’à l’heure d’aller au lit. »

« - Ouaaaaais ! Tu peux nous lire une histoire ? Tu peux nous faire la magie avec la bougie ?" 

« - Oui. Oui. Maintenant, mangez, ou vous allez perdre notre temps à table. »

Viren regretta presque ses paroles en les voyant dévorer leur assiette à une vitesse surprenante. Ils allaient se rendre malades. Pas étonnant qu’ils fussent plus grands que la plupart des enfants de leur âge. Ils mangeaient autant qu’un adulte. La destination finale de toute cette pitance était un plus grand mystère que l’âge du crapaud luminescent d’Harrow.

« - Oh, papa ! Regarde ! Ma dent !“ s’écria Soren, en tripotant son incisive d’avant en arrière.

« - Est-ce que la p’tite souris va venir, dis ? » demanda Claudia avec un grand sourire.

« - La p’tite fouris, elle efiste pas, Claudia. »

« - Si ! Si, elle existe ! Tu crois aux Elfes et tu crois pas à la petite souris ?! »

« - Les El’es exiftent pour de frai ! Hein, papa ? »

« - Oui. Les Elfes existent et ils sont très dangereux. Tout comme les dragons. »

« - Et j’fais les combattre a’ec mon épée, comme un che’alier ! Schlac ! Schlac ! »

« - Pose ce couteau, Soren. »

« - La p’tite souris existe aussi, So ! Sinon elle ferait pas caca des bonbons et des sous ! »

_Mais c’est que j’élève une gente dame, dites-moi…_

« - Mais nan Clo, felui qui fait caca des bonbons, f’est le Lapin de Pâques ! »

_Et un parfait gentilhomme également._

« - Ha ! Le Lapin de Pâques, il existe pas, So. T’es trop un bébé ! »

« - J’suis plus vieux que toi, d’abord ! »

“- Attends encore une ou deux années et tu verras, j’serai p'us vieille que toi ! »

_Ahem… navré, Claudia, mais non._

Quand ils s’assirent enfin avec le livre, les babillages absurdes avaient déjà amélioré l’humeur de Viren. Où est-ce qu’ils allaient chercher tout ça…

« - Oh, lis-nous l’histoire avec le garçon et la fille ! » supplia sa fille.

_Quelle histoire avec le garçon et la fille ?!_

“- Ouais, felle où Hanfel et Gretel fe perdent dans Fadia et puis il y a le méfant elfe ! »

_Ah, celle-ci. Excellent travail de traduction, Soren._

« - Tu peux me donner la main, papa ? »

« - J’ai besoin de tourner les pages, Claudia. »

« - J’peux les ‘ourner ‘our toi, papa ! J’t’ai dit, j’suis plus un bébé ! »

Viren lâcha un soupir résigné.

« - Très bien. Il était une fois, alors que la magie noire n’était pas encore là et que la famine sévissait dans chaque royaume… » 

***

Viren prit un peu de temps sur ses devoirs du lendemain matin pour rendre visite aux malheureuses victimes du harcèlement de ses enfants. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, il n’eut aucun problème. Nanne dit qu’elle savait à quoi s’attendre en acceptant ce travail et qu’il pouvait lui laisser une compensation pour la robe brûlée et une lettre de recommandation. Les gardes dirent que les blagues de Soren les faisaient rigoler (ce qui fit sérieusement douter Viren de leur santé mentale), et que son fils avait tellement de talent que commencer l’entraînement maintenant serait un honneur. La vieille bibliothécaire loucha par-dessus ses bésicles et dit que Claudia ferait meilleur usage de son temps ici qu’avec une Nanne ignare, et qu’elle était de toute façon bien plus silencieuse que la plupart des adultes, lui-même inclus. Les queux se contentèrent de demander s’il avait aimé le souper que ses mioches lui avaient préparé, et le félicitèrent pour avoir des enfants si gentils, si généreux et si bien élevés.

« - Le truc, c’est que, contrairement à leur père, Soren et Claudia sont mille fois trop charmants. Pas étonnant qu’ils arrivent toujours à leurs fins. » pouffa Harrow lorsque Viren lui fit le récit de leurs dernières bêtises.

« - Au contraire » répondit Viren, les sourcils froncés. « Il vaudrait mieux éviter que les gens s'obstinent à les chouchouter ainsi. Ce n’est pas bon pour eux. »

« - Hmm, je vois. Et peut-on savoir le pourquoi de cette nouveauté ? Des ongles vernis ? »

« - Claudia dit qu’elle préfère le violet, mais que le noir me sied davantage. »

« - … C’est plutôt vous qui les chouchoutez le plus, non ? »


End file.
